


Teenagers

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Boo's Requests [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Wait...are you like…...you’re just fucking with me right?”Gerard shook his head slowly, waiting for Frank to snap but he smiled and went back to eating happily.“I guess I do owe Mikey an apology…”





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> hahahahhahahahha So this was supposed to be posted a long time ago but my focus is just...yeah anyways this was meant to be a birthday present for ***Wescottwomen*** because he's amazing and I wanted to give him something nice for his birthday. Sorry it's late. Love you. 
> 
> Normally I don't tag language but I decided this was more a Teen rated fic but Frank swears...sooooooo...yeah ANYWAYS
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

 

Gerard sat at the lunch table in the back corner of the cafeteria with his face shoved in a sketchbook, intently working on a comic he’d gotten idea for his assignment in art class. His brother, Mikey, and his friends sat around Gerard but he was unbothered by them. Pete and Gerard were in the tenth grade and shared a lot of classes while Mikey and Patrick were both in ninth. 

 

Gerard frowned as he felt something hit his forehead. He looked up just in time to catch Pete getting ready to fling another brightly-coloured, candy coated chocolate at him. Pete froze and grinned widely. 

 

“Throw another Smartie at me and I’ll shove the rest of the contents of the bottle up your nose one by one.” 

 

Pete’s eyes went wide and he opted to eat the candy instead. 

 

“That was strangely violent, Gee, why are you grumpy today?” 

 

Pete asked him but Gerard just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Pete got up and moved around behind Gerard to lean on his back and hug him tightly, making Gerard grumble. 

 

“What’s the matter, Gee? You’re usually so sweet and cuddly.” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Pete. Do you think that maybe I’m still mad at you for making a fool of me this morning.” 

 

“Oh come on, you’re still mad about that?” 

 

“Yes! You scared the crap out of me and that guy was absolutely laughing at me! I hate you for it, now get away from me.” 

 

Gerard growled and shooed Pete away. Pete, however, was undeterred and just kissed Gerard on the cheek before going back to his seat. Mikey and Patrick sat watching the whole debacle shaking their heads.

 

“Sounds like Gee has a crush.” 

 

Pete grinned. 

 

“On who?” 

 

Mikey asked curiously as his brother turned bright red. 

 

“The new guy in your grade everyone keeps talking about.” 

 

“What? The punk looking guy with the foul mouth?” 

 

Patrick raised his brow and looked at Gerard, who sank down in his chair, muttering repeatedly that he hated Pete. 

 

“That’d be the one.” 

 

“Huh, pretty much everyone in our math class has been trying to check him out or whispering about whether it’s a good idea to try and talk to him or not.” 

 

Mikey shrugged. 

 

“I think Mr. Hoppus called him I-air-ah?” 

 

Patrick slowly tried to say the name, breaking it into syllables and more than likely butchering it. Mikey shrugged and watched Gerard for a minute. 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered down the hall before first period close behind Lynz and Andy, laughing at some awful pun Lynz had come up with. 

 

“So you’ve been here a few weeks and you’ve already been asked out like three times, what gives dude?” 

 

Lynz turned her attention on him suddenly and Andy seemed to be in agreement. He looked up at her. She wasn’t wrong, a few girls really tried to convince him but he’d rejected each as nicely as he possibly could. 

 

“Weren’t my type.”

 

He shrugged, telling her what he’d told them. 

 

“You’re like thirteen, what the fuck do you know about types?” 

 

“I’m only thirteen because of when my birthday is and you aren’t much older, shup up. And more than you’d think.” 

 

Lynz was about to say something else when they heard a scream and turned around to see a guy on the floor with his stuff around him and an emo looking kid absolutely killing himself laughing. Frank recognized the guy on the floor. He was cute and almost always had paint or ink or something like that on his hands and usually also on his face. He’d asked a couple of people about him but all they could seem to tell him was that he was Mikey’s brother, whoever the hell Mikey was, and that he didn’t talk to many people. He seemed quite upset with the other boy and childishly stuck his tongue out at him when he offered to help him up. Frank couldn’t help but chuckle at how stupidly adorable it was. To his surprise the guy actually looked up and noticed him laughing as he climbed to his feet. It seemed to really upset him and he gathered his stuff, before taking off the other way. Frank wasn’t sure if it’d actually been him that the guy had been looking at and upset by but he felt like an asshole. Everyone had laughed but Frank had been laughing for a different reason, not that anyone but Frank knew that. 

 

It wasn’t till lunch that he saw him again, across the cafeteria, with that emo kid hanging off him. Frank frowned as the guy kissed the cute boy’s cheek and went back to sit across from him. He had to be either a very weird little brother or his boyfriend, go figure it’d be just Frank’s luck the cute guy would be gay but taken. At least if he was straight Frank could peacefully accept that it never stood a chance. Not that this guy was even remotely in Frank’s league anyways. Frank knew where he stood and this guy didn’t look like he’d go for someone like Frank. He watched for a minute as a conversation between them and two other boys started. The cute boy was sinking down in his seat like he was embarrassed. The small pale, red haired boy sitting beside him, possibly could be his little brother Frank thought but wasn’t sure, was shaking his head at the emo kid while a scrawny dirty blond kid was shrugging at whatever was said. 

 

“Stare much?” 

 

Lynz snapped Frank’s attention back to their table. 

 

“I just...lost in thought...which one of them is this Mikey kid people keep telling me about?” 

 

Lynz furrowed her brow and looked over at them. 

 

“Oh! The really skinny, lanky, dorky looking one. Him and the red-head, Patrick, are in our math class. I want to say the other two are older but I don’t really know...The one is Mikey’s brother though I think.” 

 

She shrugged and Andy nodded as he piped up. 

 

“Don’t know much about him but that emo looking motherfucker is Pete Wentz though. Grade ten that pulled some kind of huge prank on the Vice Principal last year. Guess she totally has it out for him now. That’s what I heard anyways. I’d assume the other one is the brother but he never really talks to anyone.” 

 

Frank watched them and grew more curious about this mystery of a guy. He shook his head, like he’d ever get the chance to ask him. He rested his head in his hands and turned back to Lynz as she pulled something up on her phone to show him, still sort of watching the other table as they bantered back and forth. Lynz noticed his attention was divided though and smiled. 

 

“Which one is it that you’re totally checking out?” 

 

Frank looked up at her in surprise, confirming that that was what he was doing by the look on his face. 

 

“I wasn’t checking anyone out.” 

 

“Oh you so were. ‘Not my type’ is code for ‘doesn’t have a dick’ then? Come on, spill. Which one? Mikey? I mean he’s kind of cute I guess.” 

 

“No, not Mikey…...his brother...now shut up please. What were you trying to show me?” 

 

Frank pointed at her phone and frowned, his brain panicking, but she was looking over at the others still. Andy chuckled and Lynz looked at him. Frank didn’t know what the silent conversation was that followed but he didn’t like it. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey slipped into English class just before the bell rang only to find that the seats on either side of his that were usually empty were now filled by the two punk looking kids that he was sure hung out with the new guy. He sat down and watched them warily. As the teacher started the lesson the girl passed him a slip of paper. Mikey furrowed his brows and looked at it. 

 

* **Talk after class?** *

 

Mikey was a little confused but nodded. Class seemed to drag on just to spite him. When he finally did get out Pete and Patrick were waiting in the hall for him. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go, my mom promised pizza tonight and we still gotta grab Gee.” 

 

“No, hold on a second. Someone wanted to talk to me.” 

 

He said as the pair came out into the hall.

 

“You’re Mikey, right?” 

 

The girl asked, Mikey nodding as he watched her warily, struggling to remember her name if he even ever knew it. 

 

“What’s the deal with your brother?” 

 

She asked as cool as a cucumber and Mikey just about choked. 

 

“You’re...interested in Gee? Um…...unfortunately I don’t think you’re...really his type…” 

 

Her grin got bigger and Mikey got more worried. 

 

“No, not me, my friend has taken a particular liking to him but is a total chicken shit.” 

 

“Um……..ok...who’s your friend?” 

 

“Frank, I don’t know if you know him at all, he’s got a major crush on...Gee, you said, right?” 

 

“Frank? And yeah, I call him Gee but his name is Gerard.” 

 

“Iero, the new guy.” 

 

No sooner were the words out of her mouth and Pete started laughing. Patrick chuckled but swatted Pete to shut him up. The girl raised an eyebrow as Mikey shot a glare at Pete. 

 

“Pete, shut up or I’ll tell your mother about Saturday.” 

 

Pete immediately went dead silent and looked deeply offended. Mikey sighed, almost feeling back for pulling that card on Pete but not quite, and looked back at the girl. 

 

“Sorry about him, he’s an idiot. So you’re sure this guy likes my brother?” 

 

“Absolutely, he wouldn’t quit staring at lunch and he admitted to checking him out.” 

 

Mikey thought for a minute and looked at Patrick who nodded. Mikey sighed again. 

 

“Ok...well I think Gee actually does have a thing for Frank so...what?” 

 

“Could set them up on a date.” 

 

Mikey shook his head. 

 

“He will smother me in my sleep if he thinks I went and said something to Frank.” 

 

“Well we don’t have to tell them who they’re being set up with.” 

 

Mikey looked up at her, skeptical of this idea but curious. 

 

“How would we do that?” 

 

“Send them to the same movie theatre. Tell Gerard to look for the guy in the red hoodie. Frank will know as soon as he sees him.” 

 

Mikey nodded, it sounded like a plausible idea. 

 

~~~~~

 

“You did what?” 

 

Gerard yelled and looked at Mikey with wide eyes. 

 

“Got you a date for tonight. I promise you’ll like him and you’ve been wanting to see this movie anyways. All you gotta do is go to the theatre and look for the guy in the red hoodie. His friend is setting him up too so she’s giving him the money for the tickets and whatever.” 

 

“Oh great so you set me up on a blind date with a guy who probably has zero interest in me.” 

 

“Will you quit whining and just go put on a clean tshirt or something. You’re meeting him in a half hour.” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“And I’m expecting a full apology when you get home, now move!” 

 

Mikey pushed at his brother to get him moving, Gerard grumbling as he trudged down to their shared bedroom to get a clean shirt.

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard continued his grumbling as he looked around the theatre lobby. He was going to kill Mikey when he got home and that was that. He didn’t see a guy in a red hoodie anywhere. His luck this would be a prank and it’d be Pete waiting or, more likely, there would be no one. He wasn’t sure why he waited but he did and something red caught his eye. A short guy in a red hoodie with his hands shoved in the front pocket. The hoodie was way too big for him and made him look smaller. His jeans were baggy and there were large holes where the knees should be but the ratty jeans matched his beat up converse sneakers. Gerard’s heart stopped when he looked up to see it was the new guy from school. He was staring at Gerard with wide eyes and Gerard sincerely wished he could melt into the wall at that moment. 

 

“I might actually kill Lynz…” 

 

The guy muttered as he walked over to Gerard. 

 

“I’m sorry she made you come here.” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I think it was a group effort because it was my brother that told me to come here and look for you.” 

 

“Well that explains why she insisted I wear it.” 

 

The guy sighed. 

 

“Either way...I’m sorry they wrangled you into coming to meet up with me.” 

 

Gerard looked down, of course he didn’t want to go out with Gerard. The guy looked at the movies playing. 

 

“Well...Lynz is paying so maybe you wouldn’t mind actually watching the movie?” 

 

Gerard nodded and followed him to get their tickets.

 

“I’m Frank, by the way.” 

 

“Um…hi...I’m Gerard but most who talk to me call me Gee.”

 

Frank nodded and stepped up to get their tickets. Gerard didn’t hear what the woman said but Frank seemed displeased as he responded with. 

 

“I  _ am _ over thirteen! I know I’m fucking short but come  _ on _ .”

 

Gerard giggled quietly but from the glance he got Frank he’d heard him. He stifled the laugh and waited. 

 

“Well...I guess not.” 

 

Frank frowned and walked back to Gerard. 

 

“The only movie with more than one ticket left is that cartoony kids thing and I didn’t figure you wanted to sit through whatever that’s supposed to be.” 

 

Gerard looked at the poster and wrinkled his nose up as he shook his head, Frank looked at the money in his hand. 

 

“We could go get something to eat...if you want…” 

 

Gerard nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed Frank down to the Mall’s food court. Frank stopped and looked around muttering under his breath. 

 

“Fries…? Or salad….? Guess those are my options...dammit.” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked at Frank. He felt the gaze and looked up at Gerard. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Only fries or salad?” 

 

“Um...yeah...I’m...a vegetarian…” 

 

Gerard was shocked but looked around. 

 

“Taco place has a thing with beans and rice and veggies...I think it has cheese in it but you can probably get it without it.” 

 

“Cheese is fine but that sounds alright.” 

 

Frank nodded and gave Gerard a small thankful smile. They got their food and wandered outside away from all the noise that was making Gerard twitch and tense up. They sat on a comfy looking patch of grass in the shade of a big maple. They ate quietly for a while until Frank looked at Gerard and frowned in confusion. 

 

“So...why on Earth did they set you up with me?” 

 

Gerard went wide eyed and just about choked on a bite of his food. Frank cursed and reach forward to pat his back and offer him a sip of his water. 

 

“Sorry…” 

 

Frank said as Gerard seemed to settle down. 

 

“It’s ok...um...I…” 

 

Gerard buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Frank sighed, of course it was too much to hope that maybe he actually liked him. 

 

“...because my brother is an ass who knew...that I kind of...had a crush on you…” 

 

Frank’s eyes went wide as he froze and looked at Gerard. 

 

“Wait...are you like…...you’re just fucking with me right?” 

 

Gerard shook his head slowly, waiting for Frank to snap but he smiled and went back to eating happily. 

 

“I guess I do owe Mikey an apology…” 

 

“What for?” 

 

“Gave him shit for getting involved.” 

 

Frank giggled and it was one of the cutest, most infectious laughs Gerard had ever heard and just about the last noise he ever expected to come out of this pint sized punk. Gerard couldn’t help the smile and little chuckle. 

 

“I’m sure he faired better than poor Lynz.” 

 

“Oh boy, what’d you do to her?” 

 

“I told her that the day she kissed Andy would be the day I trusted her to set me up on a blind date. I really didn’t think she’d actually do it and she looked like she was gonna hurl. She hates cigarettes and he smokes, that’s why I picked  _ him _ .” 

 

“Poor Lynz.” 

 

Gerard chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“She’s the dumbass that got involved.” 

 

Gerard nodded and smiled. 

 

“If she told me it was you she could’ve avoided all of that though.” 

 

Gerard let out a little squeak of surprise at this new information. 

 

“What the fuck was that noise?”

 

Frank asked as he started laughing uncontrollably. It was so cute that it made Gerard’s heart hurt. He kind of wanted to hug Frank and cuddle him it was so cute. He hesitated for a minute before saying to hell with it and hugging him tightly. Gerard definitely didn’t mean to knock him over but he sort of accidentally launched himself at Frank, who let out a little “oomph” as his back him the ground. He didn’t stop smiling thought as Gerard turned bright red and scrambled to get off of him. Frank just hugged him back and sighed happily as Gerard relaxed, hugging him tightly. Gerard sat up and brushed his hair away from his face. Frank watched him for a minute.

 

“So I got tackled because……?” 

 

Gerard blushed furiously again. 

 

“I didn’t mean to tackle you. Your laugh is so cute, and I just wanted to hug you.” 

 

Gerard toyed with the sleeve of his shirt. Frank gave a little crooked smile. 

 

“Lynz says my laugh is stupid but thanks.” 

 

“Well I think it’s cute. It’s a really happy sound.” 

 

Frank chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Gerard’s cheek, making him blush bright red again. Frank laughed and kissed his face a couple more times for good measure, making the older boy giggle. 

 

“You’re even cute than I thought from the other end of the hallway.” 

 

Frank hummed happily, Gerard went a little wide eyed at the compliment but smiled. 

 

“Let’s finish eating and we can go find something else to do for a while.” 

 

Gerard nodded happily and moved back over to his food. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard was shading a drawing he’d been working on when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He half expected it to be Pete but when he looked up he was met with Frank’s pretty smile. Gerard smiled back. 

 

“Drawing looked awesome.”

 

Frank grinned and kissed Gerard gently, and then sat down beside him making the other three occupants of the table gasp or laugh. Lynz and Andy slid in on the other side of Patrick and Pete making them go silent and look at the new comers. 

 

“Well hello…”

 

Pete grinned at Lynz who looked at him for a minute before rolling her eyes and looked at Frank. 

 

“He’s not nearly as impressive up close.” 

 

Pete looked terribly offended, even more so when Mikey laughed and nodded in agreement. 

 

“So what gives with the new table guests?” 

 

Pete asked and glared at Lynz.

 

“They’re Frank’s friends.” 

 

Gerard smiled and looked at Frank. 

 

“If Frank is gonna sit with you misfits then we might as well join you.” 

 

Lynz chuckled and Andy nodded in agreement. Pete sighed and rested his chin on the table. Gerard smiled and leaned into Frank, who put his arm around Gerard, and smiled contentedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
